Nuestra vida juntos
by ilovefandoms
Summary: Colección de viñetas de cada año en la vida de Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy a partir de su primer día en Hogwarts.
1. Año 1: 1 de Septiembre del 2017

**Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a la reina J. K. Rowling, el resto es producto de mi loca imaginación.**

* * *

**"Nuestra vida juntos"**

**Año 1: 1 de Septiembre del 2017**

-¡RAVENCLAW!-gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza de una Rose de 11 años.

Durante en banquete Rose se dio cuenta de que había un niño rubio que no había hablado con nadie en la mesa desde que se sentó, entonces ella decidió presentarse y hacerlo hablar.

-¡Hola!, soy Rose, Rose Weasley, ¿y tu eres?-dijo con la sonrisa más grande que pudo hacer.

-Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy-respondió el.

"Claro," pensó Rose, "tenía que ser el único niño que mi padre me prohibió hablarle, bueno, él no esta aquí para saber con quien hablo".

-¿Por qué no habías hablado con nadie?-le preguntó Rose.

-Bueno, es obvio, ¿no?, soy un Malfoy, nadie me va a hablar por las cosas que hizo mi familia en el pasado-respondió él un poco triste.

-¿Y yo qué?, ¿yo no cuento?-bromeó Rose.

-Si cuentas, pero mi papá me va a matar cuando se entere que no estoy en Slytherin y que estoy hablando con una Weasley-respondió muy angustiado.

-Bueno, ya somos dos,-dijo ella sonriendo-mi papá me mataría si me viera hablando con un Malfoy, y no te preocupes, por más malo que tu padre sea no creo que sea capaz de matarte por no ser un Slytherin o por ser amigo de una mestiza.

-¿Amigos?-preguntó muy emocionado.

-Si, los mejores del mundo-dijo Rose feliz de tener su primer amigo que no fuera de su familia.

Y Rose tenía razón, porque al enterarse de la Casa de su hijo Draco Malfoy no se enojó sólo dijo: "Bueno, al menos no es Gryffindor".

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿****_Avadas_****?, ¿****_Crucios_****? ¿o mejor ni siquiera subo el segundo capítulo?**


	2. Año 2: 25 de Diciembre del 2018

**Año 2: 25 de Diciembre del 2018**

-Rose, creo que tu abuela se equivocó, me mando un suéter que seguro es tuyo-dijo Scorpius sosteniendo un suéter azul con la letra _S_ de color bronce en el centro de la parte de adelante.

-No Scor, mi abuela nunca se equivoca al mandar los suéteres, de hecho, si tu lo recibiste significa que ya eres parte del clan Weasley/Potter, aunque ya lo eras desde que te hiciste mi mejor amigo-dijo Rose mientras se ponía un suéter igual al de Scorpius, sólo que con una _R_ en lugar de una_ S_.

-¿En...enserio?-dijo Scorpius muy sorprendido.

-Si, ahora ponte ese suéter para que nos podamos tomar una foto, quiero ver la cara de mi papá cuando te vea con un suéter de mi abuela-dijo Rose buscando su cámara.

Y Rose no se decepciono al ver la cara de su papá ya que la cara de Ron Weasley fue tan graciosa que no hay palabras para describirla, el ya había aceptado la amistad de Rose y Scorpius pero no creía que su madre sería capaz de hacer uno de sus suéteres para "el chico Malfoy".

* * *

**Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, no se acostumbren a que suba un capítulo a diario (todavía no empiezo a escribir el tercero).**

**Ya se que es más corto que el primero pero para su segundo año no se me ocurrió nada, prometo hacer más largos los próximos capítulos.**


	3. Año 3: 22 de Noviembre del 2019

**Año 3: 22 de Noviembre del 2019**

-Estoy harta de Adivinación, no se que tenía en mente cuando escogí esta clase-susurro Rose a su mejor amigo Scorpius, que estaba sentado al lado de ella, tratando de ver algo en su bola de cristal.

-No, me rindo, no puedo ver nada, y tienes razón Rosie, no se que teníamos en mente cuando escogimos Adivinación-respondió Scorpius.

-A ver mis niños, ¿pudieron ver algo?-pregunto la profesora Trelawney acercándose a su mesa.

-¡No profesora, y dudo que podamos ver algo en esta maldita bola de cristal!-respondió Rose, asombrando a todos, ella nunca había insultado a algún profesor.

-A ver, déjenme ver,-dijo Trelawney, ignorando el comentario de Rose y concentrándose en la bola de cristal-yo veo a unos niños jugando, a un niño rubio de ojos azules jugando con unos gemelos pelirrojos de ojos grises y a unas trillizas de cabello rubio rizado con pecas y ojos grises azulados jugando en unos columpios-concluyó Trelawney.

Rose y Scorpius en ese momento querían matar a la profesora, acababa de decir que vio en el futuro de ambos unos niños que parecían una combinación perfecta de ellos dos ¡enfrente de toda la clase!, aunque, si lo pensaban bien, ese futuro no se veía nada mal.

* * *

**Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, por favor díganme que les pareció.**

**R&R (no subiré el cuarto capitulo hasta tener 2 reviews más)**


	4. Año 4: 22 de Octubre del 2020

**Año 4: 22 de Octubre del 2020**

-Por favor Rosie, dime tu segundo nombre-rogó Scorpius por millonésima vez.

-Ya te dije que no Scor, aparte ya sabes que odio que me digan Rosie-respondió Rose, aún sin saber que se había metido en la cabeza de su mejor amigo porque llevaba todo el año pidiéndole que le dijera su segundo nombre.

-Por favor Rose, es sólo un nombre-pidió de nuevo Scorpius.

-Esta bien, vamos a hacer algo, te digo mi segundo nombre si tu me dices el tuyo-dijo Rose, ya cansada de que Scorpius le rogara por su segundo nombre.

-Hyperion-dijo él.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Rose muy confundida.

-Hyperion, es mi segundo nombre-respondió Scorpius algo avergonzado.

-Oh, bueno, el mío es Nymphadora-dijo Rose muy avergonzada.

-¿Rose Nymphadora Weasley?-preguntó Scorpius incrédulo.

-Si, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-respondió Rose enojada.

-No te enojes Rose, lo que pasa es que no creí que existiera alguien con un segundo nombre más raro que el mío-dijo Scorpius aguantando la risa.

-Si existe y es tu mejor amiga-dijo Rose riéndose, lo que provoco que Scorpius ahora si se riera a carcajadas.

-Solo nuestros padres podrían pensar los segundos nombres más extraños-dijo Scorpius, aún riéndose.

* * *

**¿Las amenazas si sirven, verdad?** **De todas formas lo iba a subir pero con sus reviews ya me emocione y lo subí antes de lo planeado.**

**Perdón por la falta de imaginación pero yo AMO el segundo nombre de Scorp y quería que Rosie tuviera un segundo nombre igual de extraño.**

**¡Cuídense y sigan leyendo!**


	5. Año 5: 17 de Abril del 2022

**Año 5: 17 de Abril del 2022**

-Me rindo, no puedo hacerlo-dijo Rose, después de haber fallado su milésimo intento de producir su Patronus.

-Vamos Rose, no te rindas, la Rose que conozco no se da por vencida así de fácil-la ánimo Scorpius.

-Scor, mejor ya hay que irnos a nuestra Sala Común, no quiero que nos encuentre algún prefecto a esta hora-dijo Rose dispuesta a irse.

-Rose, olvidas que somos prefectos y que somos nosotros los únicos que vigilamos esta parte del castillo-dijo Scorpius, riéndose de la poca memoria de su mejor amiga.

-¡Bueno yo me rindo!, ¡no es tan fácil producir un Patronus por primera vez!-dijo Rose enojada.

-Rose, tu querías aprender a producir tu Patronus desde hace 2 años-le recordó Scorpius.

-¡Tu inténtalo y verás que no es tan fácil!-dijo Rose más enojada.

-De acuerdo, pero si me sale a la primera no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que tu lo consigas-le dijo Scorpius, luego se puso a pensar en su recuerdo más feliz, se concentró en él y gritó:-¡Expectro Patronum!-y de su varita se formó un águila.

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿ CÓMO LO CONSEGUISTE A LA PRIMERA?!-grito Rose sorprendida.

-No lo sé, pero ahora es tu turno y no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que lo logres-le respondió Scorpius.

Rose se trató de concentrar en su recuerdo más feliz y grito:-¡Expectro Patronum!-y (después de otros 10 intentos) de su varita se formó un escorpión.

-¡Rose, lo conseguiste!-le dijo Scorpius.

-¡Lo logre! ¡lo hice! ¡SI!-festejaba Rose.

Cuando llegaron a su Sala Común Scorpius le pregunto a Rose en que había pensado para producir su Patronum.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en el día que nos hicimos amigos, supongo que por eso mi Patronum es un escorpión, y tu ¿en qué pensaste?-dijo Rose.

-En lo mismo, pero me concentré en cuando me hablaste por primera vez, supongo que eso es porque estábamos en la mesa de Ravenclaw y el águila es el animal de nuestra Casa-respondió Scorpius, feliz de que él era el recuerdo más feliz de Rose, sin saber que Rose también era feliz porque ella era el recuerdo más feliz de él.

* * *

**Ya se que es un poco loco que Scorpius consiguiera producir su Patronus al primer intento pero lo importante es que Rose consiguiera producir su Patronus porque es un ESCORPIÓN.**

**¿Voy mejorando o empeorando? Creo que este capitulo es un poco más largo así que creo que voy mejorando pero ustedes díganme que opinan.**

**Dejen Reviews y no se preocupen porque Rose y Scor aun no son novios, estoy escribiendo el siguiente cap. y estoy segura de que lo amaran.**

**Besos. (y si pueden lean mis otros fics)**


	6. Año 6: 14 de Febrero del 2023

**Año 6: 14 de Febrero del 2023**

Scorpius y Rose estaban en las Tres Escobas tomando una cerveza de mantequilla como todas sus otras visitas a Hogsmeade pero con la diferencia de que ahora estaban rodeados de parejas besándose, lo que hacia que los dos se entristecieran porque ellos querían estar juntos como pareja no como amigos pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

-Scor, ¿podemos ir a Honeydukes?, no me gusta estar rodeada de parejas felices-dijo Rose.

-¿Estas segura Rose?-le pregunto Scorpius-el año pasado no te molestaba-aunque por dentro estaba feliz de que Rose haya preguntado eso.

-Es que los otros años no veníamos el 14 de Febrero-respondió Rose.

-Bueno vamos, de todas formas quiero comprar más ranas de chocolate, mi reserva de dulces se esta terminando-dijo Scorpius levantándose de la mesa.

Rose rodó los ojos, Scorpius fácilmente podría ser un Weasley con lo que era capaz de comer.

Después de ir a Honeydukes decidieron regresar a Hogwarts, en el camino los dos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que los dos decidieron hablar.

-Scor, tengo que decirte algo-dijo Rose.

-Rose, te tengo algo que decir-dijo Scorpius al mismo tiempo que Rose.

Los dos se rieron y luego Rose le dijo:

-Tu dilo primero-dijo ella.

-No, tu primero-le dijo él.

-No, insisto en que tu primero-le respondió Rose.

-No, enserio, las damas primero-insistió Scorpius.

-Porque no mejor los dos lo decimos al mismo tiempo, ¿te parece?-dijo Rose, evitando una discusión.

-Ok, a las tres-respondió Scorpius-uno...

-...Dos...-siguió Rose.

-...Tres.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Te amo!-volvieron a decir al unísono.

Los dos sonrieron al darse cuenta que los dos sentían lo mismo. Después, Scorpius puso sus manos en la cintura de Rose y ella puso sus manos en el cuello de Scorpius, y luego, por fin, se besaron.

Inicio siendo un beso dulce y tierno pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso más desesperado lleno de todo el amor que se habían guardado por cuatro largos años, se besaron con tanta pasión que los dos cayeron al suelo, aún besándose, y siguieron besándose hasta que alguien los interrumpió, provocando que se separaran.

-¿Esto significa que ya son novios?-pregunto Fred, que venía acompañando de James, Louis y Hugo.

Rose volteo a ver a Scorpius, los dos aún seguían en el suelo, y él dijo:

-Supongo, sólo si Rose quiere-dijo volteándola a ver.

-¡SI!-gritó ella y luego volvió a besarle.

-Podemos irnos, no me gusta ver a mi hermana besándose con alguien-dijo Hugo.

-Si, ya vayámonos-dijo Louis empezando a caminar.

-¿A dónde creen que van?-les pregunto James-nos deben 50 galeones a cada uno, ¡apostamos que Rose y Scorpius terminarían siendo novios!

Eso hizo que Rose se separara de Scorpius y volteara a verlos.

-¡¿Apostaron sobre nosotros?!-pregunto muy enojada.

-Tranquilízate Rose, son tu familia, debiste haberlo imaginado-le dijo Scorpius tratando de evitar que Rose le lanzara algún maleficio a sus primos o a su hermano.

-Tienes razón, mejor hay que irnos, quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que perdimos,-dijo Rose levantándose y volteando a ver a su familia dijo-sin que nos interrumpan.

Y así lo hicieron, en cuanto llegaron a su Sala Común se empezaron a besar y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera separarlos, estuvieron juntos y besándose tanto tiempo que no se dieron cuenta que ya tenían sueño hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos en un sillón de su Sala Común.

* * *

**Aquí esta el 6to capitulo y la verdad es que estaba muriendo por subirlo, ya quería que se hicieran novios!**

**PREGUNTA: ¿Quieren que haga un epilogo? ya tengo otros 2 capítulos y con esos puedo terminar la historia pero necesito su opinión**


	7. Año 7: 30 de Junio del 2024

**Año 7: 30 de Junio del 2024**

-¡Scor, lo logramos! ¡Nos graduamos de Hogwarts!-dijo una Rose muy emocionada a su novio.

-Si...-dijo Scorpius-Rose, ¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado?

-Claro-respondió ella.

Estaban en la entrada al Bosque Prohibido ya que querían ver todo Hogwarts por última vez. Scorpius la llevo al campo de Quidditch donde tantas veces jugaron con el resto del equipo de Ravenclaw, donde hace un mes disfrutaron de la felicidad de ganar la final por tercera vez en sus años de Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron al centro del campo Scorpius tomo la mano de Rose.

-Rose, tengo algo muy importante que decirte-empezó a hablar Scorpius-hemos sido mejores amigos desde nuestro primer día en el castillo, hemos tenido nuestras peleas pero son por cosas sin importancia, cuando conjuro mi Patronus pienso en ti porque eres lo más importante en mi vida y todos los recuerdos que tengo de ti son los recuerdos más felices que tengo en mi memoria, el año pasado nos hicimos novios y se que es muy rápido y que somos muy chicos pero-dijo él poniéndose de rodillas y sacando una cajita de terciopelo azul de la bolsa de su túnica-Rose Nymphadora Weasley ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-concluyó Scorpius abriendo la caja.

Adentro de la caja había un anillo hecho de bronce que tenía grabada la frase "Rose te amo", con un gran zafiro en forma de corazón al centro.

-Scorpius...-dijo Rose paralizada de la sorpresa, luego reaccionó y empezó a llorar lágrimas de alegría mientras se arrodillaba y abrazaba a Scorpius-...Scorpius, si, ¡si!, ¡SI!-dijo con lágrimas de felicidad.

Se besaron y Scorpius le puso el anillo a Rose.

-Esta hermoso-dijo Rose, aún llorando y abrazando a Scorpius.

Después regresaron al castillo para recoger sus cosas y luego abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts por última vez. Cuando llegaron a la plataforma 9 y 3/4 juntaron a sus padres para darles la noticia (ellos ya sabían que eran novios) y, para sorpresa de todos, no se opusieron a la boda.

-¿Cuándo será la boda?-pregunto Draco.

-Bienvenida a la familia Rosie-dijo Astoria.

-Lo mismo para ti Scorpius-dijo Hermione.

-Felicidades, ahora podemos irnos, tengo hambre y mi mamá va hacer un banquete por la graduación de Rose y Albus-dijo Ron.

Después de despedirse decidieron verse al día siguiente para empezar a planear la boda, ya que ni Rose ni Scorpius podían esperar para ya casarse.

* * *

**Ya se que nada más llevan 1 año de novios pero quería que Scor ya le pidiera matrimonio a Rose!**

**Tal vez me tarde un poco en subir el siguiente cap. porque todavía no lo termino**

**Bye**


	8. 15 de Octubre del 2024

**15 de Octubre del 2024**

Rose estaba en su habitación de nueva casa, ya que ella y Scorpius decidieron empezar a vivir juntos antes de casarse. Todas sus primas, tías, abuela, madre y hasta su futura suegra la estaban maquillando, peinando y dándole unos últimos ajustes a su vestido de boda. A Rose no le importaba como se veía, ella solo quería casarse con Scorpius, no le importaba lo demás.

La casa era grande con vista a un lago desde el jardín de atrás, habían decidido comprar una casa en el Londres muggle porque querían que sus hijos asistieran a una escuela muggle antes de ir a Hogwarts, aunque claro que la tuvieron que modificar un poco para tener la red flu y otras cosas de una casa mágica. Era de dos pisos, con la cocina, la sala, el comedor, un cuarto de lavado y dos recámaras en el primer piso y otras cuatro recámaras, un estudio y una mini biblioteca en el segundo piso.

Rose había empezado a trabajar como sanadora en San Mungo desde hace dos meses y en dos años ya va a haber terminado sus estudios para convertirse en Medimaga. Scorpius empezó a trabajar como Auror y, gracias a sus altas calificaciones en sus TIMOs y EXTASIS, había entrado con un puesto alto y tenía un salario suficiente para poder haber comprado la casa ya que no quería usar ni un galeón de su herencia Malfoy.

-¡Aún no puedo creer que hayan planeado su boda en solo cuatro meses!-le dijo su emocionada prima Lily Potter mientras la peinaba.

-¿Qué más esperabas de los dos alumnos más inteligentes que la casa de Ravenclaw haya visto?-dijo su otra prima Dominique Weasley.

-¡Rosie, tu vestido es hermoso! ¡Dime que me lo prestarás cuando me case!-le pidió su prima más chica, Lucy Weasley.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Lucy!-dijo su prima Roxanne.

-Hermanita, tienes que buscarte tu propio vestido-le dijo Molly a su hermana menor.

Y de verdad que su vestido era hermoso, era totalmente blanco y liso, tan largo que caía hasta el piso escondiendo sus zapatos, que eran unas zapatillas blancas ya que Rose se negó a usar tacones, tenía mangas de encaje ajustadas que le llegaban a las muñecas y, combinado con una tiara de diamantes (regalo de la abuela de Scorpius), Rose se veía preciosa.

-Rosie, vamos a estar afuera dándole unos últimos detalles a la decoración, cuando sea la hora vendrá tu papá por ti-le dijo su mamá, Hermione Weasley.

-Yo estaré evitando que tu padre y tu hermano se acaben toda la comida antes de tiempo-dijo su abuela, Molly Weasley, lo que provoco que todas soltaran una carcajada, ya que Ronald y Hugo Weasley eran capaces de comer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, sobretodo si los dos estaban nerviosos porque Rose se iba a casar.

-Esta bien-dijo Rose-gracias.

Después de que todas se fueron Rose salió de su habitación y fue a una de las otras habitaciones vacías donde estaba Scorpius preparándose. Al llegar abrió la puerta, asustando a Scorpius.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Se supone que es de mala suerte que te vea antes de la boda!-dijo Scorpius cubriéndose los ojos.

-Cállate y no seas supersticioso- le respondió Rose-aparte tengo algo muy importante que decirte y no creo poder aguantar hasta después de la boda para decirte.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante?-pregunto Scorpius, descubriéndose los ojos.

Rose suspiro y se preparó para cualquier reacción que pudiera causar en Scorpius lo que le iba a decir.

-Scorp, yo... estoy embarazada-dijo Rose viéndolo a los ojos.

Scorpius se había paralizado, no lo podía creer, iba a ser padre y la madre de su hijo o hija era el amor de su vida.

-Scorpius por favor di algo-dijo Rose, aguantando las lágrimas porque Scorpius se había quedado callado por cinco minutos.

Pero Scorpius solo la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho y le susurró varios "te amo" entre besos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?-preguntó demasiado emocionado.

-Cuatro semanas-dijo Rose feliz de que Scorpius se emocionó con la noticia.

Scorpius se puso a pensar y lo recordó, hace un mes habían acabado de desempacar y acomodar todo y decidieron salir a cenar en un restaurante para festejar y al regresar Rose le dijo que ya estaba lista para darle su primera vez.

-Bueno, princesa, hay que empezar a pensar en su nombre-dijo Scorpius mientras le besaba en cuello.

-Espera, primero lo más difícil-dijo Rose tratando de que los besos de Scorpius no la hicieran perder la concentración-tenemos que decirle a nuestros padres-al decir esto Scorpius dejo de besar su cuello y la vio directamente a los ojos.

-Rose, eso es lo más fácil, nuestras familias están aquí, podemos decirles después de la boda-dijo Scorpius dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-ahora vete a tu habitación, tus primas nos mataran si saben que vi tu vestido antes de la boda.

Riéndose, Rose regreso a su habitación. Al poco tiempo llego su papá para llevarla al altar.

-Te ves muy bonita, mi pequeña-le dijo su padre en cuanto la vio.

-Gracias papá-dijo Rose muy feliz.

-¿Lista?-le pregunto.

-Totalmente-dijo Rose tratando de controlar su corazón de tanta emoción que tenía.

Después de la boda y de que toda la familia de Rose se sintió satisfecha con la comida, Scorpius se levantó y pidió la atención de todos, cuando todos dejaron de platicar él inicio con su discurso:

-Para iniciar quiero darles las gracias a todos por venir y por acompañarnos en este día tan especial para nosotros-dijo Scorpius.

-Y también les tenemos una noticia-dijo Rose levantándose y continuando con el discurso de su ahora esposo-¡Scorpius y yo vamos a ser padres!-dijo esperando a ver las reacciones de su familia.

La reacción que tuvieron todos los invitados fue la que esperaban, ya que todos los empezaron a felicitar. Después, los abuelos de ambos empezaron a brindar porque serían bisabuelos, las madres de ambos estaban discutiendo nombres de bebés, los padres de ambos estaban seguros de que iba a ser un niño y empezaron a apostar por el color de los ojos y del cabello y hasta por la Casa en la que estaría cuando fuera a Hogwarts, y todos los primos de Rose empezaron a felicitarlos.

-Voy a ser tío, voy a ser tío-cantaba Hugo.

-Bueno primita, me ganaste, tu serás la que le de a los abuelos su primer bisnieto-le dijo Victorie abrazándola.

* * *

**Ya se que tarde en subir este capítulo pero no había tenido tiempo de terminado y tampoco tenía tiempo de subirlo pero ya, al fin, lo subí.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Nada más falta 1 capítulo (el epílogo), estoy feliz ya casi termino mi primer fic largo. :)**


	9. Epílogo

**11 años después...**

-¿Pero qué pasa si quedo en Hufflepuff?-preguntó un niño rubio de ojos azules a su padre.

-Leo, ya te hemos dicho que no te preocupes por tu Casa, preocúpate por tener amigos y pasártela bien-le dijo Scorpius a su hijo más grande.

-Leo, si quedas en Slytherin el abuelo Ron te deshereda-dijo un niño de 10 años a su hermano mayor.

-Y si quedas en Gryffindor el abuelo Draco es el que te deshereda-dijo otro niño de 10 años.

-Niños, ¿qué les he dicho acerca de poner más nervioso a su hermano con el tema de las Casas?-regañó Scorpius a los gemelos.

-Perdónanos Leo-dijeron al unísono.

Los gemelos eran pelirrojos de ojos grises llamados Arthur y Lucius. Arthur era un poco más alto que Lucius y tenía la cara pálida, mientras que Lucius era un poco más bajito y con muchas pecas en la cara, por eso era fácil distinguirlos.

Los cuatro estaban en el jardín de atrás de su casa, esperando a que Rose llegara de recoger a las trillizas de la primaria muggle a la que los 6 niños han asistido, para poder ir a comprar todo lo que Leo iba a necesitar para su primer año en Hogwarts.

-¡Llegamos!-escucharon que Rose gritaba desde adentro de la casa.

-¡Papí!-dijeron las trillizas antes de brincar a los brazos de Scorpius.

-Hola niñas-dijo Scorpius mientras que sus hijas de 7 años seguían abrazándolo-¿cómo les fue?

-Genial,-dijo Katarina-la maestra me dijo que era la niña más lista que ha conocido.

-Yo aprobé todos mis exámenes finales-dijo Scarlett-¿pueden creerlo? ¡Creí que iba a reprobar!

-Scar, tu y Kat tienes las mejores calificaciones-dijo Violet-no me sorprendería si ustedes dos tienen Extraordinarios en todos sus TIMOs.

-Violet, tu también eres lista, si no te distrajeras tan fácil tendrías las mismas calificaciones que tus hermanas-le dijo Rose a la trilliza más chica.

Las trillizas eran de cabello rubio rizado (tan enmarañado como el de su madre y el de su abuela Hermione) con pecas y ojos grises azulados y, para desgracia de los demás y beneficio de ellas, eran totalmente igualitas, sin ninguna diferencia entre ellas, por eso volvían locos a todos porque nadie podía decir quien era quien, excepto ellas.

-¿Ya podemos ir al Callejón Diagon?-preguntó Arthur.

-Ya quiero ver tu varita-dijo Kat.

-Y los libros que vas a necesitar-continuó Scar.

-¿Podemos llegar a la tienda de Quidditch?-preguntó Violet.

-¡Si!, ¡quiero que me compren la escoba más nueva!-dijo Lucius.

-¡Alto!-dijo Scorpius evitando una pelea entre los más chicos de la casa-Leo, ¿traes la lista de lo que necesitas comprar?

-Yo la tengo,-respondió Rose-¿ya nos vamos?

-¡SI!-gritaron los gemelos y las trillizas corriendo a la casa, ya que iban a ir por red flu.

-Leo, ¿qué tienes?-preguntó Rose a su hijo que tenía cara de preocupado.

-Mamá, ¿tu en que Casa quieres que este?-dijo Leo.

Rose volteo a ver a su esposo con cara de "¿los gemelos volvieron a decirle que sus abuelos lo desheredaran?", a lo que Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.

-Leo, tu quedaras en la Casa que el Sombrero quiera, tus abuelos no te van a desheredar,-le dijo Rose a su hijo.

-Pero, ¿y si no estoy ni en Slytherin ni en Gryffindor?-preguntó aún preocupado.

-A tu madre y a mi no nos paso nada por ser Ravenclaws,-respondió Scorpius-¡y si quedas en Hufflepuff a tus abuelos les va a dar un ataque!-concluyó, provocando que su hijo y su esposa se rieran.

-¡No lo había pensado así!-dijo Leo volviendo a sonreír-¡le voy a pedir al Sombrero que me ponga en Hufflepuff!, ¡quiero ser el primer Weasley y el primer Malfoy en ir a Hufflepuff!

* * *

**Muy corto, ya lo se, pero ya nadie me dice que les parece (tengo suerte si consigo 1 review por capitulo)**

**Aquí esta el epílogo, me siento feliz de terminar mi primer fic de más de 1 capítulo. :')**

**Bye y cuídense!**


End file.
